


I've Got You, Baby

by thimbleberry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minseok, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jongdae, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jongdae, Rimming, Smut, Top Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleberry/pseuds/thimbleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae was convinced he could make it through his first heat without an alpha. Luckily, Minseok is there to help him when things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing fanfiction! I considered easing into it more but then decided to jump right into writing filthy smut. Yay.  
> This is unskilled and a mess OTL  
> Feedback is appreciated, enjoy!

Jongdae's first heat struck when he was eighteen. It was intense--too intense. Three days had gone by, and it should have been on the descent back to normalcy, but the heat was still raging full force.

Jongdae lay panting on the bed, flushed and sweating and needy. He had never been particularly upset about being an omega up until this point, but the need for an alpha was making him crazy. Jongdae had been sure he could handle it himself, but now he was getting desperate. He whimpered pathetically and stroked his cock quickly, pushing himself closer to he edge until he spilled over his fist with a whine. The orgasm was unsatisfying, still leaving him craving for more. _An alpha_ , he thought longingly. _With a knot_. At the thought, a pulse of wetness seeped from between his legs, making his ass and thighs sticky.

He reached one hand down in between his legs and pushed two fingers in. He thrusted in and out quickly until he came again, just a small stream of cum dribbling onto his stomach. He didn't feel sated, but it took the edge off for long enough to think about something besides his craving to have his ass stuffed full.

With a sigh, Jongdae rolled onto his side and reached out, fingers fumbling for his phone on the nightstand. He scrolled through his contacts, searching for the familiar name. Minseok. He had been hesitant to call the alpha, unsure of how he would react, but Jongdae was so desperate at this point. He had harbored a little crush on the handsome alpha since junior year of high school and he was hoping the other would agree to help him through the remainder of his heat. His unsatisfactory orgasm hadn't held off the heat for long--just a few minutes, and he was already starting to feel hazy again, so after just a few more seconds of deliberation, he pressed call and held the phone up to his ear. It rang twice before Minseok picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jongdae's voice was breathy, strained. "It's me, Jongdae."

"Hey. What is it?" Jongdae shivered at the sound of the alpha's low voice. It took him a few seconds to focus, realizing that Minseok had asked him a question.

"I...Minseok, I need you. I'm in heat," He nearly whimpered. On the other end, he heard Minseok suck in a breath.

"Jongdae, are you sure?" His voice was steady and firm and Jongdae had to bite down on his lips to keep quiet.

"Yes, please Minseok, I'm sure," he was feeling hot all over, forcing himself to keep still.

"Jongdae...I don't want you to regret it later," Minseok said, voice soft.

"Minseok,  _please_." There were a few seconds of quiet before the alpha spoke again.

"I'll be there soon."

*****

Jongdae's head lifted at the sound of the doorbell. He struggled up off the bed and yanked his clothes on as quickly as he could, confining his hard cock in his jeans. He wanted to be decent when he greeted Minseok, despite the fact that he knew he'd be naked shortly after that. His legs were shaky as he made his way through the apartment to the front door.

When he opened the door, the scent of alpha hit him hard and he stumbled, a low moan slipping from his lips. Minseok rushed forward a few steps, catching Jongdae in his arms and steadying him. The omega buried his face in Minseok's neck, mouthing over the skin while his hips rocked forward. He was trembling, his cock hard and pressing against Minseok's thigh.

"Jongdae, baby," Minseok said, holding him close against his chest. Jongdae whimpered at the pet name. He was rutting his hips ever so slightly against Minseok's thigh, craving more friction to ease the ache. "Easy," Minseok cooed at him, running a hand through his hair. His hands made their way down to bracket Jongdae's slim hips, holding him still. Jongdae was still mouthing along Minseok's collarbones and taking gasping breaths of the mouthwatering alpha scent. It was amplified by the heat, making him salivate. Minseok maneuvered the omega by his hips until he was pressed back against the wall, caged by Minseok's arms.

"A-alpha..." Jongdae squirmed, gripping Minseok's shirt in his small hands. He whimpered and his teeth dug into his lower lip while he rolled his hips against the alpha's leg in desperation. Minseok leaned down to nose at the column of his neck, lips skimming over his pulse point. Jongdae was pliant, his head falling back to allow him more access. His scent was nearly making Minseok salivate with lust, but the urge to protect and care for the helpless omega was strong, and Minseok held him tightly. The omega dropped his head to Minseok's shoulder, panting hotly against his neck. "Please please please-"

"Shhh, I've got you," Minseok said into his sweat-dampened hair, already lifting him up. "I've got you, baby, it's okay."

Jongdae whimpered. He felt hot and wound up and so, so needy, and the feeling of Minseok's arms around him and his alpha scent filling his nose made him lightheaded. His hips were still moving of their own accord, rutting against Minseok's hipbone, seeking friction. Slickness was seeping from his entrance, hot and sticky and making his pants damp from his own arousal. His mind was hazy from the heat, but he could feel himself being lifted and carried, and he simply buried his face into Minseok's neck and trusted the alpha to take care of him.

Minseok kicked the door to the bedroom closed behind him and spun around, pressing Jongdae against it and caging the smaller with his arms. Their mouths clashed together, tongue and teeth and uneven breaths. Jongdae's legs were trembling, and he knew his knees would have given out if it weren't for Minseok's arms holding him up. Minseok pushed his way past Jondae's lips, skimming his tongue over the other's teeth and nipping at his lips, drawing a groan from the younger's mouth. Minseok pulled away to mouth at the soft skin of Jongdae's throat. He nuzzled his neck and breathed in the scent.

"God, Jondae, you smell _so good_ ," Minseok groaned against the shell of his ear.

Jongdae gasped, his eyes falling shut. Another pulse of wetness seeped out, dripping down the insides of his thighs.

"Minseok, please, I need-I...please," he could hardly think straight, and he was so painfully hard. His fingers pulled clumsily at the buckle of Minseok's belt, but his hands were trembling too much for him to make any progress. Jongdae was strung out, hovering on the edge for so long and he need Minseok, he needed _something_. He clumsily palmed at Minseok's cock, making him moan lowly in his ear.

"What do you need, baby?" Minseok whispered. Jongdae's head fell back, smacking against the door, but he didn't even register the pain, only focused on the lustful tone of Minseok's voice and the hot breath against his ear.

"Need you, ah...you, Minseok..."

"You want my cock?" Minseok's teeth latched onto his earlobe, scraping over the sensitive skin. "Want me to stretch your tight little hole, baby? Want me to break you open with my knot?"

" _Fuck_ ," Jongdae choked out, somewhere between a groan and and whimper. "Yes, oh god, yes, please-"

Minseok growled low in his throat and grabbed Jongdae's ass, pushing up and lifting him so he could wrap his legs around the alpha's waist. His hands tangled in Minseok's hair and their lips reconnected. Minseok licked his way into Jongdae's mouth and their tongues tangled together as Minseok carried him across the room to the bed. Jongdae gasped when his back hit the mattress and he pulled Minseok down with him. He was making soft, needy sounds, tugging at Minseok's clothing. He needed something, anything. He needed Minseok to touch him, push inside him and take him, knot him until he was full of the alpha's hot cum. His cock was pressing against his jeans, which were now soaked with his own wetness. He whined, twisting and arching in Minseok's arms.

"Easy, I'll take care of you. Easy, baby." Minseok helped him lift his arms to slide off Jongdae's shirt. "I'll make you feel so good."

"H-hurry, I'm so hot," Jongdae panted as Minseok leaned down to kiss him again. Jongdae's fingers were fumbling with the buttons of Minseok's shirt, but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't undo them. Minseok gently pushed his hands away and undid the buttons himself with smooth motions. Jongdae was quick to reach up and shove it the rest of the way off, hands roaming over his shoulders and the defined muscles of his abdomen. Minseok leaned forward to nip at Jongdae's lips before moving across his sharp jawline. He trailed kisses over to the hollow of his throat, sucking at a patch of hot skin. He rolled his hips slowly against Jongdae's and the omega gasped. His hips worked against Minseok's in a desperate rhythm, craving friction as Minseok sucked a mark into his neck. He kept bucking up, his arousal rubbing up against Minseok's own hardening cock. Minseok was now leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone and down his chest. His lips closed around one hard nipple, teeth scraping lightly. Jongdae arched up off the bed, keening and pressing up against Minseok's mouth. His hips rolled frantically as Minseok suckled at his nipple.

With a strangled cry, Jongdae's hips stuttered as his climax washed over him and he came in his pants. He went limp against the bed for a second, panting softly. He was still hard, the heat still clawing at him, and he whimpered.

"M-Minseok...I need..."

"I know, baby," he soothed, murmuring against Jongdae's flushed skin. "Come on, let's get these off of you," he popped the button on Jongdae's pants and helped him slide them off along with his underwear, freeing his still hard cock. Minseok's hands stroked along the younger's slender legs before he dragged a finger through the wetness on his inner thigh. Their eyes locked as he lifted the finger to his mouth and lapped up the slick juices, and Jongdae shuddered, his breath hitching and eyes squeezing shut. Minseok's eyes were dark with lust. Jongdae's cock was dripping precum onto his stomach, hard and flushed red at the tip.

"Please please please please-" Jongdae broke off, a choked moan tearing from his throat at the sudden hot wetness between his legs. Minseok's tongue licked over his clenching hole again, and Jongdae's back arched up off the bed. "Ah, ah...Minseok, oh god oh god, Minseok," his voice was completely wrecked. Minseok pulled away long enough to turn Jongdae over onto his stomach, ass up and face down in the pillow. He continued his ministrations, spreading Jongdae's ass cheeks apart farther and dragging his warm tongue over the tight entrance. Jongdae's hands scrabbled at the bedsheets, fisting in the fabric and tugging. More lubrication was dripping from his hole and Minseok lapped at it.

"You taste so good, baby. So wet for me," Minseok said, nipping at Jongdae's skin. Jongdae writhed, little cries escaping his lips, muffled by the pillow. His fingers clenched around the pillow as Minseok's teeth scraped over Jongdae's smooth inner thigh and he bit down harder, making the omega squirm and cry out. Holding Jongdae's hips up high, he made his way back to his quivering, desperate hole, dipping his tongue past the tight ring of muscles.

"Ah, Minseok, fuck-" Jongdae panted, his fingers twisting in the pillowcase. Minseok was thrusting his tongue into the heat, slick and hot and wet against his walls. The slurping noises were filthy and Jongdae blushed even harder, burying his face in the pillow and moaning wantonly. He was so close, his body tensed, heat swirling in his core. The tip of Minseok's tongue pressed against his prostate, and Jongdae threw his head back, a scream breaking from his throat as he came untouched, spilling over the blue bedsheets.

"Beautiful," Minseok whispered against his skin as he kissed along the bumps of his spine, making his way back up Jongdae's slim body. "You're so beautiful when you come." Jongdae shuddered, his toes curling. Minseok gently coaxed him over onto his back, leaning down to kiss his swollen lips. "Gonna make you come again and again."

"Yes, oh please, a-alpha, make me come," Jongdae breathed.

They both new it would take several more orgasms before Jongdae's heat would reach a lull, so Minseok wasted no time in spreading Jongdae's legs open and plunging one finger inside him. Jongdae cried out, tightening around the intrusion. It felt so good having Minseok's finger pumping in and out of his hole and he couldn't hold back the needy sounds he made. Soon enough Minseok added a second finger, scissoring and stretching Jongdae to make sure he was ready. Minseok curled the fingers up, hitting his prostate every time. Jongdae's hips were thrusting up to meet Minseok's fingers that continued to drill that exact spot. The friction and the angle were perfect, so, so, perfect, and Jongdae's climax hit him once again, making him clench around Minseok's fingers. His body spasmed as he rode out his orgasm, a mantra of _ah, ah, ah_ slipping from his mouth.

Minseok didn't stop, still thrusting into the younger's entrance with two fingers until Jongdae was crying out from oversensitivity. He kissed Jongdae deeply as he slid the third finger in. Jongdae was tight and hot and soaking wet around his fingers as he worked him open. Minseok was careful to stretch him well, wanting to be sure that he was well prepared for his cock. Jongdae was growing more and more impatient as the seconds ticked by. He wanted Minseok's cock inside him. He could see the haze of lust in the alpha's eyes and knew he wanted him too. He needed to be filled, needed something thicker, hotter than fingers, and he grabbed at Minseok's wrist, trying to stop the motion of his hand.

"Please, a-alpha...need you, I need-please, inside me, p-please," he tried to articulate what he wanted, stumbling over the words, biting his lip and pleading with his eyes. Minseok's cock was painfully hard, straining against the fabric of his pants, where it was still trapped. Jongdae's hand was palming at Minseok's cock with desperation in his eyes. Minseok sat back so he could unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper swiftly, tugging them off. His boxers followed soon after and his thick cock sprang free. Jongdae's mouth watered at the sight of it, rock hard and throbbing and so deliciously thick. He moaned, imagining the alpha's perfect cock filling him up. The knot was just starting to swell at the base, flushed and growing.

"Jongdae, baby, are you ready?" Minseok locked gazes with him and saw the need in Jongdae's eyes. The younger nodded frantically. Minseok wrapped a hand around his cock and Jongdae watched with rapt attention as he pumped himself a few times. Minseok spread the other's quivering thighs even wider, fitting himself between them, and then he was lining up his cock with Jongdae's wet, aching hole.

He pressed in slowly but steadily until he bottomed out, sucked in by the omega's slick walls. He groaned when he was seated fully inside Jongdae.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Jongdae, so good."

The omega was gasping for air, fingers scrabbling over Minseok's back, digging in to find something to ground himself. The alpha's cock was thick and pulsing and _amazing_ inside him.

"Oh, please, m-move..." He begged, trying to press his hips up. Minseok slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was holding Jongdae open before he slammed back in. Jongdae's orgasm hit him hard, and he dug his teeth into Minseok's shoulder to muffle his scream as his body convulsed. Minseok groaned, threading his fingers into Jongdae's soft hair and tugging back to pull his mouth from Minseok's shoulder.

"Come one, baby, let me hear those pretty noises." He pulled back before thrusting in hard again. He built a steady rhythm, fucking into Jongdae deep and hard. Jongdae threw his head back and let the whimpers and cries spill from him mouth freely.

"That's it, baby. So good for me, so tight." Minseok praised. "You've been waiting so long to be stuffed full of my cock, haven't you? Does it feel good?"

"Ah, ah...so good, y-your cock is so perfect," Jongdae choked out. Minseok leaned down to his now exposed neck to kiss and nip hotly at the skin, already bruised from one mark. He sucked and bit at the hollow just above Jongdae's collarbone, leaving another purpling mark on the smooth skin.

"Mine," he whispered, feeling Jongdae shudder underneath him. "My omega, so beautiful, all mine." Jongdae couldn't think straight, consumed by the presence of the alpha above him. The older boy's lips trailed open mouthed kisses down Jongdae's chest to lick and suck at his nipples.

His thrusts sped up, making the pace brutal, and Jongdae struggled to keep up, gasping like a fish out of water. The sounds of panting and skin slapping filled the room, the background to Jongdae's desperate sounds. His nails raked along Minseok's back as another orgasm hit him and he arched up, his body bowing off the bed. His body was milked dry, only a few drops of come spurting from his still-hard cock to land on his stomach, already painted with his own release. His hole tightened even more around Minseok's cock as his climax traveled along his nerve endings.

"So good, yes, yes, fuck! Ah, more," Jongdae cried out.

"Fuck, Jongdae," Minseok grunted as Jongdae clenched around him, slamming forward harder. He gripped Jongdae's slim hips and lifted them off the bed, sitting up so he was on his knees and holding the younger in place. With this angle, he was drilling directly into Jongdae's prostate. His thick cock stretched Jongdae open perfectly, the tip hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Minseok's knot was swelling even larger at the base, huge and still growing. It was almost too large to thrust in and out.

With a few more thrusts, Minseok held Jongdae firmly in place before he slammed in hard, pushing his knot past Jongdae's tight hole. With the knot inside him, Jongdae screamed, his body thrashing as the most intense orgasm yet crashed over him. He spasmed, his body writhing through the waves of pleasure as he cried out Minseok's name.

"Minseok, ah! Oh, oh, yes, alpha, my alpha," he panted. "My alpha. Mine."

The alpha's knot was stretching him open so wide. It felt so good, satisfying the desire and quelling the heat like nothing else. Minseok groaned, burying his face in Jongdae's shoulder as he ground his hips quickly. The knot was pushing against Jongdae's prostate, making him squirm and cry out. He was so sensitive, writhing as Minseok ground his way to his release. Just seconds later, the dam burst and he was spilling inside Jongdae. Spurts of hot cum filled him up, and Jongdae moaned weakly at the sensation. The knot kept them locked together while the alpha emptied his load with a groan of Jongdae's name.

Minseok collapsed on the bed beside Jongdae, holding him close against his chest. He panted against Jongdae's neck, licking gently over the marks he had made. The younger was breathless and still trembling, but he let out a hum of contentment. Minseok's hand carded through his dark hair and Jongdae leaned into the touch. It would be nearly half an hour before they could separate, but both Jongdae and Minseok were happy to simply soak in the blissful feeling and bask in each others' presence.

Minseok pressed soft kisses to Jongdae's temple, humming in satisfaction.

"When this is all over, can I take you out to dinner?" He asked softly. Jongdae's sleepy expression suddenly perked up, a smile playing on his curved lips.

"I'd like that a lot." He beamed, a quiet giggle escaping him.

*****

They only had a few hours before the heat would return full force, and Minseok made sure to tend to Jongdae carefully in the time they had. The younger boy was curled up in the center of the bed, watching with half-lidded eyes as Minseok moved around the apartment.

"Here, drink some water, baby, you're probably dehydrated," Minseok sat on the edge of the bed and reached out for Jongdae, pulling him closer so he could hold a glass of water to the other's lips. Jongdae flushed, pleased by the way Minseok called him _baby_ , and gulped it down thankfully. After he had drank the water, Minseok set down the glass and turned back to Jongdae, arms already encircling him.

"Thank you," Jongdae said softly, resting his head on Minseok's shoulder and taking a deep breath. Minseok hummed softly in response, and there was a brief moment of quiet before Jongdae mumbled against Minseok's shoulder. "I feel gross."

Minseok laughed lightly. "Me too," he nosed affectionately at Jongdae's hair, which was slightly damp from sweat. "Shower?"

Jongdae nodded, smiling into the alpha's broad shoulder. He allowed himself to be lifted up, cradled against Minseok's solid chest, and carried to the bathroom. He sat on the countertop, legs swinging idly, while Minseok turned on the water and adjusted the temperature.

The water was warm, relaxing his muscles and washing the sweat and residual omega lubricant and cum from his skin. Minseok was gentle with cleaning him, the washcloth soft against his skin and the clean scent enveloping him. He felt close to falling asleep while Minseok washed his hair. The way he massaged shampoo into his scalp with soothing fingers felt heavenly, and he leaned into the touch, eyes closed.

Minseok left him to dry off and finish freshening up while he went to strip the sheets and make up the bed cleanly. Jongdae had never felt very connected with the omega instincts to be dominated, and also taken care of--but with Minseok it was nice. The alpha was a perfect combination. He was so good at caring for Jongdae, yet not even an hour ago he had been ruthlessly fucking the omega into the mattress.

Jongdae was dozing under the freshly changed sheets and blankets, wearing Minseok's shirt when the alpha came in a few minutes later. He had been planning to ask Jongdae if he was hungry, but the little omega was fast asleep, body soft and pliant. His hair fanned out in a halo on the pillow and his pink lips were parted, taking in slow, even breaths. He looked as peaceful and Minseok had ever seen him.

Smiling down at Jongdae, he brushed a strand of hair from his face. He lifted up the blanket and slid in beside Jongdae, wrapping his arms around his omega's slighter frame. Jongdae shifted, mumbling something incoherent, and pressed closer to Minseok, tucking his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Their legs tangled under the sheets, shifting together. Jongdae's breath was warm where it fanned across Minseok's collarbone, his lips just brushing the skin, and Minseok pressed his face into Jongdae's damp hair and closed his eyes. The omega's sweet scent was now mingled with his own alpha musk, sending a rush of satisfaction through him. He tightened his arms around Jongdae and let sleep pull him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. I'm not sure how I feel about this. Hm. I would very much appreciate your thoughts! Thank you for reading ^.^  
> -thimbleberry


End file.
